russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWYS
DWYS (101.1 FM), currently broadcasting as 101.1 Yes The Best, is a 24-hour commercial radio station in Metro Manila, licensed to Pasay City. It was owned by Pacific Broadcasting Systems (a wholly owned subsidiary of Manila Broadcasting Company) in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the CCP Complex, Pasay City, and its transmitter is located atop the BSA Twin Towers, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City, sharing the same site with 90.7 Love Radio & 96.3 Easy Rock. History DZFX (1980-1985) Originally owned by Makati Broadcasting Network, it began broadcasting in 1980 as DZFX 101.1. It played classical music and elevator music (at that time, they competed against non-commercial 98.7 DZFE) until October 11, 1985, and a few minutes before 12 noon, it played its last song, a Mozart piece, just before the top of the hour. A five-second silence ensued, and the production launch presentation was played saying goodbye to DZFX and saying hello to Kiss FM. Kiss FM (1985-1989) Shortly after DZFX 101.1's sign off in October 11, 1985, it was rebranded as Kiss FM 101.1 (call letters DWKS) with studios located at 14th floor, Insular Life Building, Ayala Ave. cor. Paseo de Roxas, Makati Central Business District. It introduced innovations like having the frequency number on its telephone number, programs like "Top 20 at 12" and the launch date as 10-11, standing as the frequency. From 1985, it had the Contemporary Hit Radio format, competing directly with 99.5 RT (now 99.5 Play FM) and 97.1 WLS-FM (now Barangay LS 97.1). Kiss Jazz (1989-1995) It changed its name to Kiss Jazz 101.1 and transformed into asmooth jazz format from June 1989 to December 1995 competing directly with Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3) before it quietly went off the air. Showbiz Tsismis (1995-1998) On December 18, 1995, Manila Broadcasting Company acquired the station from Makati Broadcasting Network and launched the first show business gossip and music-format FM station in the country, 101.1 Showbiz Tsismis. Under the call sign DWST, which stood for "Showbiz Tsismis" (Showbiz Gossip), the station's studio was located then in FJE Building, Makati. 101.1 Showbiz Tsismis had a mix of show business news and the latest music hits, and even employed reporters with a reporting style similar to that of local AM stations. It is also simulcast thru provincial via-satellite FM stations in the country, a first then in Philippine radio history. Yes FM/The Best (1998-present) On December 6, 1998, 101.1 was re-launched as Yes FM 101.1 with a different call sign (DWYS). Its format wasmass-based, similar to its sister station 90.7 Love Radio and became the undisputed number 1 FM station from 1999 to 2002. In July 2002, all MBC stations from FJE Building in Makati City were relocated and transferred to Star City Complex in Pasay, Philippines. In 2008, Yes FM 101.1 was again repackaged and adopted the slogan "Automatic 'Yan!" (That's Automatic!). The playlists used were almost the same as 90.7 Love Radio but the programming was different. In 2012, as part of "Radyo? Dalawa Lang Yan!" (Radio? There's Only Two!) campaign (which was launched by Yes FM and Love Radio in the first quarter of 2011), some DJs from 90.7 Love Radio such as Rica Herra, Missy Hista, Rico Pañero and Lala Banderas were moved to Yes FM 101.1 in exchange of Diego Bandido, Emma Harot, Kristine Dera and Robin Sienna who were moved to the former, as well as the new branding as the "Hayahay" station, which later became also the slogan on other Yes FM and several Hot FM and Love Radio stations. In 2014, Yes FM was awarded the Gawad Tanglaw Hall of Fame award, having been awarded as the Best FM Station for five consecutive years. Since 2015, Yes FM banters have been based on 1 peso Hayahay quotes (e.g. "Kung Piso lang sana ang hot meals saCebu Pacific... Ay! Hayahay ang Buhay!"). On July 18, 2016, at exactly 6:00am, the station was rebranded as 101.1 Yes The Best, with their new slogan, "The Millennials' Choice". It removed its Sunday playlist. Its DJs began talking in a mix of English and Tagalog, unlike its sister station. Two DJs from 90.7 Love Radio, Shai Tisai and Raqi Terra were moved to 101.1 Yes The Best in exchange of Tanya Chinita and Kara Karinyosa, who were moved to the former. Totoy Bato later left the station in November 2016 to transfer to 90.7 Love Radio. In May 2017, 101.1 Yes The Best launched Yes The Best App, a mobile application that is also the first social TV experience for FM Radio in the Philippines. Also, all Yes FM provincial stations were rebranded as Yes The Best.Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1968